While We're Young and Beautiful
by CorinNorway
Summary: While living in New York, Rachel, Kurt, as Blaine hit some financial hardship and have to take in another roommate, who is less than welcome.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you mean we have to get another roommate?" Kurt stammered, completely in shock at what his boyfriend had just dumped on him, "The three of us are stumbling over each other as it is!"

"Yeah, well, Kurt, we're falling behind on payments. Rachel already gave him the stamp of approval. And anyway, we really can't turn him away. He's kind of his way up right now."

"Will you at least tell me his name. What he looks like? If he's straight?" Kurt grumbled, slouching back into his couch. Before Blaine could even open his mouth there was a knock at the door.

"Okay, just keep in mind. I wouldn't have done this unless it was absolutely necessary." Blaine insisted, making his way to the door cautiously and gazing through the peephole. Without warning, he cranked the door open and a faulty smile spread across his face, "Sebastian." He said in greeting, opening the door wider as the taller man stepped in behind him.

"Oh dear God." Kurt gaped, hands flying to his mouth, "Oh my... Oh, no. Blaine - just - no." His hands flew into the air as he stood and walked off in the opposite direction.

"And hello to you too." Sebastian sneered, holding his box of belongings tightly to his chest.

"Sebastian, just set your things down wherever. You can take the couch tonight until we find you something more permanent. Kurt, can I talk to you in the hall?" Blaine droned, motioning sharply for Kurt to follow him.

Once they were safely out of earshot, Kurt became livid, "Have you gone insane? What possessed you to think that it would be a good idea to take in Sebastian Smythe?" He asked, giving his boyfriend a slight shove, "And since when does he live in New York?"

"He got accepted into Juilliard, Kurt. That's why he's in New York, but he got evicted from his place, so I told him he could bum off us for a couple hundred bucks a month. I didn't think you'd take it this bad."

"You're telling me he was evicted? Mommy and Daddy didn't -"

"They would have. He rejected his parents' money. Said he wanted to try to make it on his own." Blaine cut in, "Look, he's a different guy than he was in high school. Just give him a chance. You've haven't even seen the guy in two years. It might not be so bad. Come on, even Rachel likes him."

"He's got a month." Kurt grumbled dejectedly, "And if he can't change my mind by them, he's out and we find a new burnout to help pay our bills."

"That's all I'm asking."

"Fine."

Once they finally reentered the apartment, both sets of astonished eyes settled on Sebastian and Rachel engrossed in conversation. No doubt it was something about Barbara Streisand or the latest theater production of Evangeline, "Okay, this is creepy." Kurt mumbled, fumbling for his copy of the latest Vogue edition before retreating to the dining room table.

"Okay, so listen guys. Thanks for letting me crash with you for a while. I know we all weren't exactly friends back home, but I guess this is the time to start fresh, right?"

"Absolutely." Rachel agreed, "God, I wish you were straight." It was clear after a moment that she'd just let it slip, as her cheeks turned a slight tinge of pink. Her comment garnered laughter from everyone, including Kurt.

"You and me both." Kurt grumbled under his breath, resulting in a jab to his ribs from Blaine. He wasn't entirely sure if Blaine was standing beside him to support or just in case Kurt decided to pounce. Either way, he was both thankful and aggravated in equal measure.

"Okay, so now that we're all squared away, Kurt and I have got some errands to run." Blaine interjected, "So, Sebastian, make yourself at home. And Rachel, do whatever it is...you...do."

"I've got a workshop I have to be at in two hours. One of you all is going to have to stay here with him. I'm leaving in fifteen minutes." She retorted as she attempted to twist her hair into a neat bun.

"Okay, I don't need a babysitter, guys." Sebastian chuckled, "I'll be fine. Go, do your stuff."

"Well, pardon us for being a bit skeptical, Sebastian. You don't exactly have the best track record." Kurt sneered, "I'll stay. Here's the list, Blaine. If we can afford anything other than Top Ramen this week, that is."

"Alright, I guess I'll be seeing you then." Blaine moved closer, wrapping an arm around Kurt's middle and pressing a kiss to his temple, "Try to be nice." He ordered, before making his way out of the Apartment and into the hall.

Once Blaine was gone, Kurt turned with a stern look to Sebastian, "I don't know what you're playing at here, but I'm pretty sure I don't like it."

"Kurt, I'm serious. I'm not like that anymore. I swear. I just needed a place to stay." He was practically drooling with feigned innocence.

Kurt decided that fighting was a lost cause, though, and resolved to turn on his heels and call, "Rent's due on the first."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Sebastian," Rachel began, sitting across from him at the dining table, where he'd been diligently working away at his studies, "Blaine and I were planning on going to the bar tonight with some friends. Kurt has got some studying to do, but we were wondering if you'd like to come along?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Kurt is already on edge about this whole thing. The fact that I'm going out with his boyfriend might not be the best course of action." He admitted, turning his head back to his Philosophy text.

"Oh, please. There's an open bar," that sure as hell caught his attention, "And besides, if you don't want to say you're there with Blaine, then you can hang out with me. Come on! It'll be fun!" She urged.

"I'll think about it. Come talk to me when you're getting ready to leave and I'll make my decision then. Right now I've got to get this out of the way. It's the most mundane class. I'm not even entirely sure why I have to take it." He complained, flipping a couple pages back and scribbling haphazardly in a notebook.

"Have you declared a major yet?" Rachel asked, appraising the book, "I was never really one for philosophy myself, either."

"Declared Music Performance." He said, "I figured that it would pretty much leave me to branch out and do whatever it is I wanted to. But my dad insisted I took a minor in Philosophy. As my back up plan if this fell through."

"It won't fall through. I've seen you when you perform, Sebastian. It's pure magic. You belong onstage. So you may as well drop the minor and cut the damn apron strings."

"Wow," Sebastian chuckled, slamming his book shut, "You are definitely not that girl from Ohio anymore." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, slamming his reading glasses down on the table, "I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

"Good choice." She laughed, holding her hand up for a high five.

"Where are we going, by the way? What's the occasion?"

"It's a send-off for one of my professors. She got a role in some new musical or something so she's taking a sabbatical. So, open bar, compliments of NYADA."

"I could go for some alcohol right about now." He laughed heartily, digging through his box for a better looking shirt. As good as he looked in his work-out clothes, he and Rachel both doubted if they were appropriate for a party.

"How about this one?" He asked, holding up a plaid button-down, "Or do I need to look more uppity?" He gave her the tiniest of smirks.

"No, that's fine. Actually -" she couldn't even finish her sentence. He tore his shirt over his head and Rachel had to focus hard to keep her jaw from hitting the floor, "- Oh my."

"What's wrong, Berry? Never seen a shirtless man before?"

Flashbacks of McKinley High came flying back to her. The days of her old flame, Finn. Then, staring at the incredibly chiseled physique that was Sebastian, Rachel couldn't help but feel that Santana had been right. Finn really did resemble a walking sack of potatoes.

"See something you like?" Sebastian chuckled, bringing her out of her reverie, "Normally I wouldn't mind, but you're looking at my like you're about to take a bite out of me. Which is kind of weird and creepy."

"Sorry," she gasped, turning away as he continued buttoning up his shirt, "It's just...its been a while." She sighed, looking for something to keep her busy, settling for reorganizing the pillows on the couch.

"Well, if it helps, I'm here for you." Sebastian offered, running a hand down her side, causing Rachel to flinch away.

Rachel's hands flew into the air, as if to signal that she surrendered, "Look, if it were anybody else..." His smirk dropped and she realized what she had just said. It took all of her power not to break down laughing at her own slip-up, "Sebastian, you're gay." She reminded, cutting right to the chase.

"Correction, I'm bi. Meaning I'll pretty much take it wherever I can get it." His full-blown smirk returned, "Oh, come on, Rachel! We're young! Why not do some experimenting?" He asked, sauntering up behind her and placing his hands on her hips, "What do you say?"

"I say, let's wait until I've got some alcohol in my system and then see what happens." At least that was halfway to an agreement...

"I can work with that."Sebastian agreed, finally relinquishing his grip, and going back to his make-shift "room" to fix his hair and find his toothbrush.

"Dear God, you are one clingy drunk." Sebastian griped as he tried to remove Rachel's grip on his shirt.

At any other given moment, he would've appreciated this, but seeing as he knew it was only because of the alcohol, the act seemed a bit lacking, "You've only had two beers, you lightweight!" He chuckled lightly, just barely managing to pry her fingers away.

"Like you're not drunk?" She snorted, knocking him over the head with the back of her hand.

"Oh, I'm drunk." He laughed out loud, shouting over the booming music, "Just not as drunk as you."

"Aren't you glad you came out with us?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, yes, I am." He cackled, giving her a once-over, admiring her tight blouse and a-line skirt, "Because I have a feeling, I'm never going to see this again."

She jumped up from her stool at the bar, suddenly falling off balance. Sebastian leapt to his feet, giving her a balance for a second to right herself, "You say that as if I don't know how to have fun."

"Well, I'd hate to break it to you, but I've known you for about three years now and never once have I seen you cut loose. Ever. And this barely counts, because I had to beg you to drink as it is."

"Fine. What can I do to prove to you that I'm not a total homebody?" Challenge accepted.

"You've got your pick of any man in this bar, Berry. Go do something about it." He challenged, giving her a light shove in the direction of the dance floor.

Rachel stocked carefully around the floor until her eyes fell on her target. Brody Weston. She pushed past the mass of drunken college students until she was chest to chest with him, grinding their way across the dance floor.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered, her lips brushing against his ear.

"You're drunk off you're ass, Rachel." He laughed, holding her at arm's distance.

"Very well spotted." Rachel replied, taking his hand and guiding him off the dance floor. Before leaving the building, she shot a look in Sebastian's direction. He could've sworn he saw her wink.


End file.
